


After the Storm

by Bllrkru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy and Clarke are friends since they were kids, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, I'll put some warnings, Jake and Aurora are alive, Minor Octavia Blake, Romance, Teen Years, bad things will happen just wait for it, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bllrkru/pseuds/Bllrkru
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are best friends since they were kids. They have everything to be happy, but life isn't in their favor. All they have is each other.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever so I can't tell you if it's good or not... I know the summary doesn't look that good but i can tell you the plot is good (I think).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

He met her at age 8, when the sun was barely up and the skies were dark. It was cold outside, freezing even. The winter air was cutting his cheeks like razor blades, and the holes in his poor jacket didn't help. He watched as the bus he was in stopped in a neighborhood he didn't know, with big and beautiful houses everywhere. He felt out of place, realizing he was way more different than the people who lived here, he tightened his jacket aroud him to hide his torn up shirt as the kids passed and ignored him. Being a ghost wasn't going to be a problem. He closed his eyes and thought about his Mom's words this morning, _focus on school, Bellamy, you don't care about what they think_. He repeated them over and over, and decided to open a book. He was so far gone in the lines he now knew by heart, that he almost didn't hear her.

''Is this seat taken ?''

His head snaped and he blinked at her, wondering if she was effectively talking to him. But there was no doubt, he was the only one sitting here, so he just noded after a few seconds and watched as she sat next to him before quickly focusing on his book again. It was only a few seconds before she was talking again.

''What are you reading ?'' the girl asked. He didn't take the time to properly look at her before, she was little with big blue eyes, curly and long blond hair. She wore a pretty smile that could cheer anyone who saw her and she now had a sketchbook on her lap with the beginning of a drawing.

''What are you drawing ?'' It's something he learned on his own, answering a question by asking another. He couldn't figure why a girl like her- with her pretty clothes and warm coat- could be interested in what he was doing. People didn't like differences, he noticed that too over the years. People like her were born to point out differences, like in that game with two pictures where you had to pick up all the little and insignificant differences to win. So of course, he wasn't going to trust her right away.

''I'll tell you if you answer my question first,'' she smirked and damn, that girl was smart. So he just show her the cover of the book, because, well, he was pretty curious about her drawing too. But then she made a face and started laughing, and he hided his book in defence, closing off right away. She seemed to notice that because she stopped giggling and took his wrist in her small hand. ''Wait ! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that it's the first time I meet someone who likes history, I totally suck at it,'' and, after a beat, ''Would you tell me a story about it ?'' she asked hesitantly. That caught him off guard and he once again blinked at her before answering.

''Show me your drawing first,'' Her eyes widened slightliy, surprised by the sound of his voice. But then she smiled at him and looked back at her sketchbook.

''Deal.''

______________________________

They talked about Greek mythology, and to his surprise, she seemed interested in what he was saying. She showed him her sketchbook with a few of her creations : a dragon with fire all around it, a girl sitting next to a tree, a field of gold flowers... They talked and talked and talked, and when the bus stopped in front of the school, he found himself disappointed that the ride was already over. They walked together in the hallways, until he stopped awkwardly and looked around him, remembering he didn't know where he was going.

''What's wrong ?'' the girl asked, they were so engrossed in their conversation that he forgot to ask her her name.

''I don't know where I'm going...'' he answered with a little voice, looking at his feet.

''You're new here right ?'' he noded, ''I figured, I've never seen you around here. Come on ! I'll come with you pick up your schedule and I'll show you around.''

He was taken aback by her kindness, nobody he just met ever was that nice to him. And there she was, all bossy but yet gentle, giving him no choice but agree with her.

''Okay,'' he agreed, and she smiled at him, a beautiful and blinding smile that made him smile back. Just as she turned around in sign for him to follow her, he stopped her, ''Wait ! You didn't tell me your name,''

''I'm Clarke Griffin,''

''Bellamy Blake,''

''Nice to meet you, Bellamy,'' and that time when she started walking, he followed her.

______________________________

He spent the day with her, turned out they were in almost all the same classes. She showed him the school and sat with him in class and at lunch. They learned a lot about each other, he told her he had a little sister who was only 3 and she told him she was an only child, she told him her favorite food was lasagna and he told her his was pizza. Her favorite color was blue, like her eyes, his was orange, like the sky at sunset. She loved art, he loved history. He didn't told her why he moved into the city, though. It was hard for him to say that he didn't have a dad, and that his mother was struggling with money. They lived in a small house with three bedrooms, they had a crappy couch and not enough money to have a TV. Clarke had it all, she told him about her favorite cartoon, the sleepovers she wished she could have if she had more friends. They were different but yet the same. And _maybe_ , he thought, _maybe we could be friends_.

After lunch, she told him they didn't have thz next class together.

''I can come with you to your next class and then we can meet up before the bus arrives,'' he was was a bit nervous about going to class alone, he was already used to her presence. They walked together to his class and he waved at her before stepping into the classroom. He shyly introduced himself to Mr. Kane, his history teacher.

''Oh, hello, Bellamy. You can sit next to Nathan in the back.'' Nathan raised his hand and smiled at him. He seemed friendly and Bellamy wasted no time going to his seat, feeling uncomfortable because of all the looks on him.

''Hi, I'm Nate, but you can call me Miller,'' Bellamy gave him a small smile.

''Bellamy,'' and like that, they started chatting until the beginning of the class.

''Hello kids and welcome to your history class, today we'll start a new chapter on ancient Rome. First, who can talk to me about Caesar ?'' Mr. Kane speaked with a tone that made everyone in the class look at him, he was a respected teacher here. He waited a few seconds where all the kids were silent. He was about to speak again when Bellamy raised his hand shyly. ''Yes, Bellamy ?''

All the kids turned to look at him and he was suddenly very nervous. He spoke with a small voice, ''His full name was Julius Ceasar and he was a Roman general. He became a dictator and was killed by his son Brutus. His adoptive son, Augustus, became the first Empror of the Roman Empire.'' Kane looked at him with a surprised smile, not expecting the new quiet kid to know so much about history.

''Very good, Bellamy. Thank you for speaking. Please open your books page 75.'' and he turned toward the black board, while the kids opened their books. Bellamy looked at Miller, who looked impressed by his intervention.

''That was so cool, dude,'' Bellamy smiled back and focused on his book.

______________________________

He met up with Clarke only two hours later, at the end of the day, and sat with her in the bus. She gave him one of her big smiles when she saw him and they chatted some more about their day, mostly about an assignment they had together.

''You can come at my house this week to work on the assignment, if you want.'' she said when they bus entered her neighborhood.

''Really ?''

''Of course, we can help each other ! That's what friends are for,'' He looked a her. _Friends._ She was his friend. ''I have to go. Bye, Bellamy.'' and she was gone.

When he went home that night and his mother asked him how his first day went. He gave her a little smile and said ''I have a friend.''

______________________________

Each day was the same, he sat next to Clarke in the bus and they talked about history and she showed him her new drawings. On Friday, though, Clarke invited him at her house after school for the assignment. He was nervous, he's never gone at a friend's house, and never met his friend's parents before. His Mom insisted to come with him so she could meet her parents. He talked a lot about Clarke to his Mom, how nice she was, how good her art was... They stopped in front of the Griffin's residence, a big white house with flowers everywhere. The door opened and Clarke ran out of the house.

''Bellamy !'' She yelled and tackled him in a big hug. ''Hello, Mrs. Blake.'' she greeted when she was done hugging Bellamy. That kid was not shy at all.

''Hello, Clarke,'' Aurora gave her a kind smile. She looked up when Clarke's Mom stepped out of the house. ''Hello, Mrs. Griffin. I'm Aurora Blake, Bellamy's Mom. It's nice to meet you.'' She took Abby's hand and smiled.

''Likewise, and please, call me Abby, I'm sure we'll see each other a lot from now on.'' She said looking at the kids.

Clarke took Bellamy's hand. ''Come on, I'll show you the house.''

The house was beautiful, really. The living room had a nice couch with a big TV, two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, next to her parents' room. Her Dad's office was at the end of the hallway upstairs, and Clarke had a playroom next to her bedroom.

Being the serious kids they were, they started their homeworks before playing. His Mom checked on them, saying she had to go pick up Octavia from the kindergarten.

''Abby said you could stay for dinner, I'll come back later with O.''

''Okay, bye, Mom.'' It was exciting, eating at a friend's house. He and Clarke played some more before going in the kitchen when Abby called them for dinner. They were greeted by a man, Clarke's Dad.

''Daddy !'' Clarke ran in her Dad's arms and he lifted her up before kissing her cheek. He put Clarke down and looked at Bellamy, who was standing there, watching.

''Hello, sir. I'm Bellamy Blake.'' He spook with a little voice.

The man smiled at him kindly. ''Nice to meet you, Bellamy. Clarke talked a lot about you. You can call me Jake.''

Bellamy never had a Dad. Well, he had, but he left when he was only 2, and it was really hard for his Mom. So seeing the kind of relationship Clarke and Jake had, he couldn't help but feel a little bit envious.

After dinner, Bellamy and Clarke went back to her room. ''Tell me a story.'' Clarke said.

''Why don't _you_ tell me a story ?''

''Because you're way better at it than I am.''

''I'm sure you can come up with something.''

And she did, after a moment of reflection, she came up with a story about a princess-

''Seriously ? A princess ? You're such a girl.'' Bellamy teased her.

''It's a warrior princess !'' Clarke protested. And she told him the story of a warrior princess who saved a kingdom with the help of her friends the delinquents. By the time she finished the story, his mother was here to pick him up with Octavia.

''Thank you for the dinner, Abby. See you, Clarke !'' The Griffins waved at him and his Mom. And he hugged his little sister before following his mother out of the house. When he went home that night, he noticed he couldn't stop smilling. It's been a long time since he spent a day like that. And it was all because of his new friend, Clarke Griffin.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed with more stories and drawings, more warrior princesses and Greek and Roman gods. Over the years, Bellamy and Clarke became best friends, they were basically attached at the hip. They did everything together... Well, almost everything. While Bellamy knew how to ride a bike when they were 10, Clarke didn't, claiming she's always been afraid of falling, and that even her father couldn't convince her to try. But she trusted Bellamy, and, let's be honest, she was a bit jealous that he knew how to do it and she didn't. So, one day, when the weather was clear after a few rainy days, Bellamy decided to teach Clarke how to ride a bike.

''See, it's easy,'' she looked up at him, still unsure of that statement. ''Come on, Princess. Just do like me, I'll be there if you fall.''

''That is not helping at all, Bellamy,'' she climbed her bike and waited for Bellamy to come behind her. ''Besides, maybe I'm one of those people who can't ride a bike. I don't even need to know how to ride a bike.'' Clarke claimed.

''Yes you do. How am I going to show you my new favorite spot if you can't go with me ?'' He smirked at her.

She glared at him. ''Okay, but you'll have to tell me three new stories next time.''

''Deal. Now, go.'' And she started pedaling, slowly and then faster, until she didn't need Bellamy's help anymore.

''You can let me go now.''

''You sure ?'' he asked even if he knew she could do it.

''Yes.'' but he already let go, and she was riding her bike, alone. _I did it !_ She thought excitedly. Well, until she had to stop and suddenly she couldn't find the brakes. She started panicking and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground and Bellamy was running towards her. She didn't notice she was crying until Bellamy handed her a tissue and helped her sit up, looking for any injuries. When he was sure nothing was broken, he pulled her into a big hug, whispering kind words like he did when Octavia had a nightmare.

''Hey, you're okay. Look at me, you're okay, nothing is broken.'' he smiled down at her. ''Hey, stop crying. Ugh, okay. I'll make you your favorite hot chocolate for one week.'' And that seemed to cheer her up, because she looked up at him with her teary eyes and a slight smirk and said, ''Two weeks.''

He laughed and shook his head, ''Whatever you want, Princess.''

''Thank you, Bell.''

''For what ?''

''For taking care of me.'' And he gave her one of his smiles he only reserved for her.

''I'll always take care of you, I promise.''

__________________________

After a few weeks, Clarke perfectly knew of to ride a bike, and Bellamy showed her his new favorite place, like he promised. One afternoon, she followed him with her new bike into the woods, eager to finally see the spot.

''Tell me where it is, again ?'' she asked, out of breath. It felt like they were riding for hours, or maybe Clarke just didn't like long rides, that was an option.

''You'll see. Keep going, we're almost there.''

When they finally stopped, Clarke followed him once again behind a huge tree were a very old bench was sitting. When she turned around, the view was breathtaking. She could see almost all the city from there, and the sunset was absolutely beautiful. Clarke's fingers hitched to paint those shades of orange and pink. She didn't notice Bellamy looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

''It's so cool,'' she couldn't stop watching the sunset, ''and beautiful. How did you find this place ?'' she lightly touched the old bench with her fingertips.

''Oh, I was bored and wanted to explor the woods a little bit.'' He looked sheepish for a moment, ''Also... I like coming here when it's a little too much at home. Octavia is being difficult sometimes and... I don't know, I guess I just want to be alone for a moment.'' He was lookign at his feet. ''Sorry, it's stupid.''

''It's not.'' She immediately said. ''Obviously, I can't relate, I don't have any siblings. But it's not stupid.''

He smiled at her then, and sat on the bench, taking a book out of his bag. ''Story ?'' She smiled and sat next to him as he began a new story about two best friends saving the world, together.

______________________

This place quickly became _their_ place, and they spent all their summer nights there, listening to music. Bellamy became a common presence at the Griffin house, spending most of his afternoons and nights there. Clarke was happy to have sleepovers with somebody, and Jake and Abby loved Bellamy. The Griffins even became friends with Aurora, who they invited for dinner with Octavia most nights, since her son was always spending time there.

Before Clarke's 14th birthday, Bellamy found himself in Jake's office, finishing the big surprise they put together. They've been working on it for months, always fearing that Clarke would discover what they were up to. Lately, Clarke was spending more and more time painting, so Jake suggered to Bellamy that they'd transform their old playroom into a studio for her. They spent days agreeing on the right color for the walls, they went together shopping for the art supplies, though they would come back with Clarke, after all, _she_ was the real artist here. It was the day before her birthday, and they were finishing putting the supplies in the closet and on the shelves in the studio. Bellamy was proud, he knew for sure Clarke was going to be thrilled about it. He couldn't wait to _finally_ show her the room, it was hard to lie to her, but worth it.

''You know that in a few days those will be all around the place ? Clarke is a messy person.'' He said to Jake who was putting so much effort in arranging the acrylic paint by colors.

''Yeah, you're right. But I want it to be perfect for her.'' And Bellamy gives him a knowing smile. Of course he too wanted it to be perfect for her, she deserved it, more than anyone in this world.

''Dad ?'' Clarke's voice snapped him out of his daydream about her, that seemed to happen a lot recently. But, well, she was his best friend, the person he loved the most besides his sister and his Mom, of course he thought about her all the time. When something funny would happen or when he didn't understand something in biology class, he'd think _oh, I have to ask Clarke about it !_ Or when he didn't have anything to do, he would immediately go to her house and hang out with her. It was normal, so normal that Jake and Abby didn't question anything anymore when they'd see Bellamy enter the kitchen on mornings.

''Shit, she's home early. Come on, help me finish this up.'' They started hiding the rest of the supplies in the closet when they heard Clarke's footsteps in the stairs. They closed the door of the studio just as she came to look for them. She narrowed her eyes and gave them a suspicious look, but her face softened a little when she laid her eyes on Bellamy.

''What are you two up to and what are you doing here ?''

''Waiting for you, Princess. Don't tell me you forgot our sleepover for your birthday ?''

''Of course I didn't, you're early, that's all. Thought you had something to do with Miller this afternoon ?''

''Oh, yeah, well it was canceled and I thought I would come here and hang out with your dad wihle I was waiting for you to come home.'' he lied and Jake clapped his shoulder like a best buddy would.

''That's right. Don't be always so suspicious, honey. Come here, I'm going to make hot chocolate for us three.'' He placed his arm around Clarke's shoulder, leading her downstairs and leaving no place for discussion. She looked at Bellamy, but he just smiled at her, and all her doubts went flying away.

Later, the went to her room and watched her favorite movie, Dirty Dancing- what ? It's a classic- and ate junk food. The weather was cold, so they took blankets with them and cuddled under them. Bellamy was born in March, so he was a few months older than Clarke, who was born in November. They sang together at the end of the movie, and Clarke nearly cried despite having watched the movie countless times. By the end of the third movie, it was past midnight and Bellamy's eyelides were starting to drop.

''Hey, think we should go to sleep ?'' he asked with a yawn. No answers. ''Clarke ?'' He turned his head and saw her fast asleep next to him. He turned off her laptop and put the food on the floor. He was too tired to move and sleep on the mattress they usually put next to her bed when he slept over, so he just checked his phone before closing his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized it was officially her birthday. ''Happy birthday, Princess.'' he whispered and fell asleep.

___________________________

When Clarke woke up the next day, she felt warm and comfortable, a weight on her waist. She opened her eyes and realized her head wasn't on her pillow, but on Bellamy's shoulder, with his arm around her, keeping her close. Though it was totally innocent, she knows she should get out of bed, out of his arms. He wasn't allowed to sleep in her bed, of course, that's why he had a mattress next to her bed. But as she looked at the floor, she realized the mattress wasn't there. They probably forgot to put it and fell asleep while watching the movies. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Bellamy and tiptoed out of the room, glancing at him on her way out. He looked so paceful, his hair falling into his eyes. She quickly run her hand in his curls, and he leaned into it in his sleep. Smiling, she went downstairs and was greeted by her parents.

''Happy birthday, honey !'' They both kissed her cheek and her father handed her a plate of her favorite pancakes. ''Bellamy's still asleep ?'' her mom asked.

She started eating her breakfast. ''Yup, didn't want to wake him.''

Soon enough, Bellamy entered the kitchen, his hair all over the place. She laughed and he glared at her. ''Well, good morning, sleeping beauty.''

''You're the one to talk, you were the first one out last night.'' He ruffled her hair. ''Happy birthday, Princess.'' They ate breakfast in silence, but Clarke noticed his father and Bellamy throwing glances at each other. Before she has the chance to say anything, her father spoke, ''Clarke, we have something to show you. Upstairs.'' He and Bellamy got up and went upstairs, Clarke and Abby followed. They stopped in front of the door of her old playroom. Bellamy run a hand in his curls, a nervous habit of his.

''Open it.'' She was still looking at him, confused, when she opened the door. ''Happy birthday, Clarke.''

Inside the room stood a wooden easel stand with a stool. She walked further into the room, quiet, looking around her. There were art supplies everywhere : paint brushes on the shelves, charcoal and paint on the little table in the corner of the room... She was speechless.

She faced her parents. ''Is that.. ?''

''It's yours, Clarke. Your room.''

The realization washed over her and she broke into a run and hugged her parents tightly. ''Thank you so, so much. I love it.'' She then turned to look at Bellamy... and punched him in the arm.

''Hey !'' He rubbed his arm.

''You knew ! I knew you were hiding something, you were acting weird !''

He laughed and she pulled him into a big hug, burrying her face into his shoulder. ''I chose the wall color.'' He whisperred.

She smiled. ''Thank you, Bell.''

___________________

Bellamy was having a bad day. His morning started with Octavia yelling at him because he wouldn't let her sleep and she didn't want to go to school, which woke up their mother who desperatly needed sleep, because she worked late that night. That, and he didn't have any class with Clarke today, so he didn't get to see her much. The air was still cold, so he tightened his jacket around him and looked right in front of him when he walked, glaring at whoever he saw. Yeah, he was in a bad mood.

Just as he was getting to his locker, he saw a flash of familiar blond hair. Clarke was there, with an older guy who clearly seemed interested by her. His friend, however, looked uncomfortable, _really_ uncomfortable. He just stood there and watched, he knew Clarke could handle the situation, she didn't need him rescuing her everytime something was wrong. But he was still ready anyway, in case she would actually need him. He waited for the guy to leave, but the asshole grabbed Clarke by the waist and pushed her into the locker. When Clarke tried to push him off her and raised her voice, Bellamy saw red.

He pushed the guy off Clarke. ''Back off, asshole.''

The guy just smirked at him and raised his hands in mock defense. ''Easy, boy. Didn't know someone was already fucking this little bitch-''

His fist connected with the guy's jaw and he took a few steps back, not having expected the attack. The guy threw himself at Bellamy, punching him while Clarke tried to separate them. A crowd was already forming around them when Bellamy heard Clarke yelp. He looked at her and realized the guy hit her too while she was trying to get him off Bellamy. That set him into action, he roared and punched the guy in the stomach and he rolled off him. Bellamy pined the guy to the floor, ready to hit him again.

''Bellamy Blake, that's enough !'' Mr. Kane looked angry when he found his way out of the crowd. ''In my office, now. The three of you.''

He looked at Clarke who had bloodshot eyes from crying and looked shocked, and he instantly felt guilty. He's never wanted to get her into troubles. Her jaw started to bruise slightly, so he got off the guy and made his way to her as the crowd dissipated.

''Are you okay ?'' He asked worriedly. ''I'm so sorry, he just- he was forcing you and I- I didn't think, I-''

''Bell, hey, it's okay. I know you were trying to protect me. Now, come on, Mr. Kane's waiting for us.''

They spent nearly an hour in Kane's office, trying to explain what happened. Bellamy and Clarke only got detention since they were serious students who never got into troubles.

When they arrived at Clarke's, though, they found her parents and his mother waiting for them in the living room.

Her father was the first one to speak. ''Kids, the school called today. Do you have something to tell us ?''

Her mother was not having it, though. ''For God's sake ! What were you two thinking ? Look at your faces !'' Aurora remained silent.

''Stop, Mom. It wasn't our fault, Bellamy was just trying to protect me. A guy tried to... kiss me, I guess. I don't know. And I- I couldn't get out, so Bellamy pushed him away, but then the guy said things and- he was just trying to protect me. Please. He's not the one to blame.'' Her face was stoic and she looked strong, determined. That was _his_ Clarke.

''Clarke, go to your room. We'll talk about this at diner.'' Her mother said. Clarke looked at Bellamy before going towards the stairs.

''Bellamy, we're going home. We'll talk about it there. Come on.'' Aurora said goodbye to Jake and Abby and was already out of the house when Jake stopped him.

''Wait, Bellamy.''

''Jake, I'm so sorry-''

''I know you were just trying to protect her, you care about her. But son, the answer to that isn't always violence.''

Bellamy shook his head. ''I was just so angry-''

''I know, Bellamy. I know. Thank you for taking care of her. But don't do this again, I trust you.''

''I won't.'' He looked at Clarke's father in the eyes, recognizing the same shade of blue than his daughter, and he was out.

The ride in the car with his mother was silent.

She sighed. ''I didn't raise you to be violent, Bellamy.''

''Mom-''

''But, I know you. I know you had a good reason to do that.'' His mother stopped the car in front of the house.

He was silent for a minute before speaking. ''He didn't have the right to touch her like that. I just wanted him to back off, but then he said those things and I just- he couldn't say that. He hurt her, Mom.''

She gave him a long look. ''You're a good person, Bellamy. You protect the people you love. But, next time, think before letting your emotions take over.'' He nodded. ''Now, help me cook diner.'' He smiled at her and got out of the car.

That night in his room, he thought about his Mom's words, _you protect the people you love._ Of course he loved Clarke, she was his best friend, his person. He'd always take care of her. He knew he was lucky to have her, perhaps the luckiest guy ever. Everybody deserved a Clarke Griffin in their lives, and he'd do anything to keep her in his.


	3. Chapter 3

''Here's your coffee, have a good day ma'ma.'' he said to his last client at the coffee shop he worked at for the summer. The job was boring as hell. Taking orders and having to deal with annoying clients, always putting a fake smile on his face, repeating the same sentences over and over, _''Hi, what can I get you ?''_ , _''Excellent choice.''_ , _''Have a good day.''_ And, more recently now, _''No, sorry, I can't take a coffee with you.''_ Bellamy knew he was attractive, girls at school knew who he was, and he could start a collection with all the napkins he found with a phone number on it destined for him. Honestly, Bellamy didn't find anything interesting in dating someone. You can't do anything without the other person wanting to know where you going or what you doing, you have more responsabilities and obligations, you have to focus on the relationship and therefore you can't focus completly on school... He didn't need this and didn't have time for this. Sure, he knew at some point he would find someone and be in a relationship, but for now, he just needed to have good grades and make money to buy himself a car. He was 16 now, time to grow up and be independent. He rolled his eyes when he spotted a group of guys from his school, Atom, Sterling and stupid Finn Collins. He hated that guy, always wanting to be interesting, making bad jokes that only he laughed at in class... Really, that guy was an idiot.

At the end of his shift, he considered taking the bus to go home, but instead decided to go to Clarke's by foot, her house not being far away. He hadn't heard from her all day, which was weird since she was at home without anything to do.

He knocked at the door once he was there, waiting for her to open.

No answers.

He tried again, ''Clarke ?''

This time, the door opened and she immediately flung herself in his arms. He realized seconds later that she was crying.

''Hey, what's going on?'' he tried to look at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. ''Clarke.''

''Come inside, please.'' she said in a small voice.

He went with her in her room and sat on her bed, she started pacing the room rapidly.

''Something's wrong with me, I wasn't sure before, but now I am and I don't know what to do-''

''Clarke, just tell me-''

''I like girls.'' he blinked at her, not expecting this, ''And boys. So I- I think I'm bi. No, I'm sure I am. But it's just so confusing and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react and what will I say to my parents... Oh god, what will I say to my parents, Bellamy ?''

He got up and take her hands, ''Hey, hey, let's just calm down, okay ? Come sit with me.'' she gave him a small nod and followed him to her bed, ''Clarke, nothing is wrong with you. Your reaction is normal, it's a big revelation, but it's not wrong. It's you. You are the way you are. You, Clarke Griffin, are still my bestfriend. It doesn't change anything to me. We don't know what your parents will say, but know that you'll _always_ fit with me.'' he looked into her eyes and saw the panic and the fear fade away slightly. She nodded tearfully and hugged him again, burrying her face in his shoulder. ''And to be honest, I find that cool as hell. I just hope we'll never have a crush on the same girl.'' he joked and she gave him a wattery laugh. He always felt happy and victorious when he made her laugh after she cried... or in general.

''Come on, let's order something to eat and I'll let you choose the movie, yeah ?'' he asked softly and she smiled.

''Thank you, Bellamy.''

''Don't mention it. I'll always be there for you, you know that, right ?''

''Of course.''

''Good.''

Later, Bellamy ordered pizza and they cuddled under blankets on the couch, watching Friends. Clarke was curled up against his side, she always did that when she was upset. So he just put his arm around her, pulling her close, and played with the end of her hair.

''Bellamy ?''

''Yeah, Princess ?''

''I'll always be there for you, too.'' He squeezed her shoulder and she fell asleep within minutes, she was exhausted after that eventful day.

Bellamy loved moments like this one, everything quiet and peaceful, just he and Clarke.

When her parents came home that night, they found the two of them asleep on the couch, Clarke's head resting on Bellamy's chest, their arms around each other.

''I swear those two are going to get married one day.'' Abby smiled.

__________________

''I am so hungry.'' Clarke said as they opened the door of her house. They've been out all day, trying to find a gift for Bellamy's mom, because he had no idea what to give her. After hours of research, they finally found a pretty black jacket that would fit her perfectly.

Clarke looked at the clock on her wall, 6pm, time for diner. Although for Clarke, it was always time for diner.

She turned to Bellamy, ''What do you want to order ?''

''She wanna eat take out again ?''

''Why not ?''

He sighed, ''Come here, we're gonna cook something.''

''We ?'' she gave him a confused look.

''Yes, we. I'm going to teach you.'' her eyes widened and he chuckled at her expression.

''Hell no. You know I'm going to burn down this kitchen.''

''I'll be there, come on, Clarke.''

He knew he had her when her eyes softened at his pleading expression, ''Fine, what are we cooking ?''

He opened the cupboards, looking for ingredients and took out some spices, then opened the fridge and took out all the vegetables he could find, ''We're making ratatouille.''

She gave him a confused look and scrunched her nose.

''Like in the movie, you know ? I swear it's really good.''

''If you say so.'' he rolled his eyes at her.

''Come here and cut all those vegetables.'' she picked the knife and started cutting them, but she really didn't know what she was doing. ''No, not like this just- you have to dice them- wait, I'll show you.''

He came up behind her and take her hands with the knife, guiding her movements. She tried to hide her shiver when she felt his breath in her ear and leaned back in his chest without thinking about it.

''Yeah, uh- good, that's- keep doing that.'' She snapped out of her daze when he backed off and started putting water in a pot for the pastas.

She tried to keep her focus on the vegetables, but it was hard. Who could blame her ? Bellamy was hot, everybody knew it, and, well, she was only human.

She finished what she was doing and he put the vegetables in another pot with olive oil and let them cook, stirring a few times and adding spices.

Thirty minutes later, when everything was ready, Clarke took out two plates and set the table. The kitchen smelled... good. She was pretty curious and eager to taste the dish.

''Go sit down, I'll take care of the rest.''

He came back with the two plates and sat across from her. He waited for her to take the first bite and when she did... Damn, it was delicious.

He smiled at her face, ''Wow... That's really good.''

''Ah, see ? Told ya.'' he winked at her and they ate in silence, until her parents came home from work.

''What smells so good ?'' Her father ask, poking his head through the kitchen door.

''Bellamy and I cooked.''

He gave her a suspicious look, '' _You_ cooked ? Bellamy, _she_ cooked ?''

''Don't worry, Jake, I taught her. And she did well, it's really good.''

Her parents took a plate and joined them at the table. They all looked like a family, and Clarke loved that. Because yeah, Bellamy was part of her family at this point.

After they finished eating, they went into Clarke's room, collapsing face first on her bed.

''Hey, wanna see what I'll give your mother for her birthday ?'' she mumbled into her pillow.

''You got her something ? You didn't have to.''

''I didn't got her something, I _made_ her something.'' she got up and opened her closet.

He turned as she took out a canvas and he sat to look at it. It was a painting of his family, his mother, sister and him, all smiling. He was speechless. He ran his fingertips over it like it was something precious and priceless. And in a way, it was.

''Clarke it's... It's beautiful. You really did that ?''

''It's nothing.''

''No. It's... Everything. She'll love it. _I_ love it.'' He still couldn't take his eyes off the painting.

''Thank you.''

''No, thank _you_.'' she rolled her eyes.

''Come on, stop thanking me and choose a movie.''

___________________

Clarke and her parents were all invited to Aurora's birthday, like every year since Bellamy and Clarke knew each other. She usually wakes up in the morning and gets herself ready, she prepared everything the night before, her dress, her makeup, how she was going to style her hair...

But that morning, Clarke woke up with a sore throat and a headache. Still, she figure she was just really tired because she hadn't slept well the past few days. She got up anyway, feeling dead on her feet and got herself ready, but even with the makeup on, she still looked like a zombie. She went into the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee. She didn't drink it that often, but it could help sometimes when she felt like she could collapse.

''Are you okay, honey ?'' her mom asked, looking concerned.

''Yeah, just a headache, haven't slept well the past few days.''

''Are you sure ? You know you can stay home if you don't feel well.''

''I'm sure, mom. I'm fine.'' she tried to smile and her mom seemed to buy it, but still looked at her suspiciously. She knew better than to argue with Clarke when she just woke up.

They went to Bellamy's house and she felt like she could fall asleeep anytime, but still put a smile on her face. They knocked at the door and Octavia opened it yelling at her mom that the guests were here. Everyone laughed and Bellamy arrived, looking... really good. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and holy shit he had on her favorite parfum of his. She felt even more dizzy than she already was.

''Hey.'' she weakly smiled at him.

He frowned, ''Hey, you okay ?''

''Just a headache, she said.'' Jake answered sarcasticly and she rolled her eyes.

''Really, I am fine.''

He didn't get to reply because his mom got out of the kitchen, and they all told her happy birthday. She gave her her present, and she opened it on the couch. She looked shocked when she saw the painting.

''Clarke, this is beautiful. Did you paint this ?'' she breathed, looking at the gift in awe.

''I did,'' she smiled, ''It's nothing, really.''

''Are you kidding ? Bellamy, look at this !''

He chuckled, ''I know, mom. She's very talented.''

''That she is,'' Aurora smiled at her, ''Thank you, Clarke.''

''You're welcome.'' she told her and smiled at Bellamy.

Before the ate the diner, Bellamy gave her the jacket he bought her, and of course she loved it, saying she was going to wear it every day.

Hours passed and Clarke was feeling more and more tired. She wasn't hungry and just wanted to sleep for days. And of course, Bellamy noticed something was wrong since her eyes were dropping when they were eating dessert.

''Clarke, you know you can go sleep in my room, right ? Looks like your parents aren't ready to go home.'' He whispered and she didn't even fight him, she excused herself, saying she was really tired and was going to lay down a little, and Bellamy went with her. Having to help her since she wasn't even walking straight.

He layed her down on his bed and went to his bathroom. He came back wit a glass of water and an Advil. It's only there that he noticed she was shivering.

He put his hand on her forehead, ''Clarke, you're sick. You're burning up.''

''I'm okay, it's just a cold.'' she yawned, ''I'm okay.'' and she closed her eyes.

He sighed, ''Get some sleep, Princess.'' he got up but felt her hand touching his.

''Wait, stay. Please.'' she said weakly.

So he sat next to her, and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

''Shhh, I'm here. Sleep, Princess.'' and then she was out.

It was dark outside when she woke up, she turned to see Bellamy sitting on his bed next to her, doing some homework on his computer. He had his glasses on, she liked his glasses.

''I like your glasses.'' she mumbled into his pillow.

''Hey, you're up.'' he smiled, ''Your parents didn't want to wake you, so I told them you could spend the weekend here and go home when you feel better.''

''Okay.'' she already felt a little bit better.

''Just go to sleep.'' He kissed her forehead and she tried to push him away.

''What ?''

''You'll get sick, too.''

He smiled, ''I don't care.'' She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the skin of her forehead tickling where Bellamy kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @embllrkru  
> Instagram: @bllrkru
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
